


it's been a while, honey, won't you take your time?

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I'm Sorry, Kissing, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Past Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski - Freeform, Pining, Promises, Sad Queenie Goldstein, Unrequited Love, minor Tina Goldstein/Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Queenie knows exactly who's on Newt's mind this New Year's Eve.[Mind the tags, please.]





	it's been a while, honey, won't you take your time?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/gifts).



“Hello, Mr. Scamander…”  Queenie said quietly.  She had a glass in her hand, possibly Giggle Water, but she hadn’t taken a sip yet.  Or at least, she hadn’t in his presence.  He would be able to pick out her melodic laugh anywhere.

Newt smiled fondly at the younger Ms. Goldstein.  “I believe Newt is more than appropriate.”  

She smiled sadly, exhaling and taking a sip from the glass in her hand.  She let out a short giggle and covered her mouth just as quickly. 

He held out his hand and took the glass from her, placing it on the bar to his left.  “How are you?”  

“I can’t say I’ve had worse.”  

He reached out to pat her hand, surprised when she slid it into his, squeezing tightly before she laced their fingers.  

“You still hung up on that Leta?” she asked.  She’d seen in his mind.  She’d seen exactly what his thoughts were.  They hadn’t been on Leta in a long time.  

“Something like that…” The corner of his mouth twitched upward in an awkward semblance of a smile.  “I suppose I’m still ‘hung up’ on a woman who loves another.”  

“Tina’s happy…”  Queenie answered the unspoken question.  Of course, she knew his thoughts weren’t with Tina either.  She’d been a fleeting thought once.  Before she’d found love with the real Percival Graves.  Not the polyjuiced-Grindelwald.  

No, Newt’s thoughts had been with someone  _ else _ for quite a while now.  

They had started as concern for someone whose life had been horrendously altered by his own actions. Someone who had found happiness, only to have it ripped away too soon.  But now, even he couldn’t deny the fondness he felt for that  _ someone _ now.  Fondness.  Affection.  Dare he say more?

“Good.  That’s good.  I’m happy for her.  For both of them,” he said, nodding once.  He gazed over at Queenie, catching hers and holding it.  

“Newt…” she said, her voice no louder than a whisper.  “I can’t give you what you’re lookin’ for, honey. I wish I could.  ‘Cause you’re a good one, Newt Scamander.”  

“I believe it’s I, who cannot give you what  _ you _ are searching for…” he replied.  “I’m sorry.”  

“Nobody can…” she replied.  “Jacob’s married.  He doesn’t remember anything about last year…”  She pressed her lips together.  “And everyone else thinks I’ve lost it.  I don’t even think Teenie’s got any patience left for me. I’m just a mess.  I see him everywhere.  I can’t go anywhere in the city without bein’ reminded of him.”  She shook her head.  “The things I want… they’re impossible.”  

“I would give you anything, Queenie…” Newt said softly, squeezing her hand.  “What is something I  _ can _ give you?  Name anything,” he pleaded.  “I will do  _ anything _ .”  

She seemed to think on it for a long moment. “Kiss me at midnight…” she said, nodding towards the clock on the wall.  “And we’ll talk.”  

The noise levels in the room started to register.  It was suddenly apparent to Newt just how much Queenie could make the rest of the world melt away around him.  The party they were attending was just this side of raucous.  

“I will,” he promised, pulling her hand up to press his lips to the back of it.  

The countdown was scant minutes away, and when it started he felt his heart in his throat as he turned towards Queenie.  “Are you sure?” he asked.  

She nodded once.  “Yes.  I’m sure.”  

As the clock struck twelve, he pulled her into his arms, dipping her back and pressing his lips firmly to hers.  Her arms wound around his neck and he lost himself for a moment in the sweet scent of her perfume.  

When he righted them once more, he blushed a bit as he realized most of the cheering he heard was directed  _ at _ them.  He slipped his hand into hers.  “My apologies…”  

She smiled softly, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand.  “I could love you…” she mused.  “If I had half a chance.  Too bad I don’t see  _ you _ more often.”

“You could come back to London with me,” he blurted, wishing at once he hadn’t spoken the words.  Wishing he could gather them back up and swallow them down deep once more.  They were needy and pushy.  The opposite of what she needed right now.

She leaned closer and kissed him.  “I was wondering when you were gonna ask…”       


End file.
